the love of fire dragons
by Stormy Vixen
Summary: Lucy heartfifela was kidnapped from her room at the age of 2. rescued by a dragon named Aurora, she learns blue fire dragon magic. what adventures lie ahead of the young girl as she tries to find her foster mother? will she find friends, enemies, or even "the one"? rated t for future language. up for adoption.
1. prolog

**this is my first fan fic that I ever made... so please be nice and if its good ill gladly countinue it. thanks readers!**

* * *

><p>Year x 772<p>

Deep in a forest, lived Lucy Heartfilia, a 5-year-old girl with golden hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and Aurora a dark blue fire dragon that is far too beautiful to describe!(the dragon in the pic is Aurora)

"Mommy?" Lucy called as the cute little girl ran to her foster-mother.

"Yes my dear,"

"Will you disappear and forget about me like my mother and father did?"

"No, my child, I may disappear, but I promise that I will never forget about you. I will watch over you forever, and when the time is right, you will see me again. But I won't leave you for a long, long time," Aurora said, "now back to your training"

* * *

><p>(time skip: five years later)<p>

Lucy woke up one morning feeling terribly sad. last night her mother gave her a blue scarf and told her that it was time for her to go and that she should join a guild.

"My dear Lucy, I will always watch over you and help you when you truly need it. good luck and always were that scarf!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it sucked<strong>


	2. Mama!--Igneel

**You guys are way to awesome! I never expected people to actually _LIKE _the stuff that I wrote! you guys are making me love writing again! thank you! oh and last time I forgot the disclaimer so ya**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters but I do own aurora.**

* * *

><p>'mama, I swore that I will get stronger and find you. I will master the magic that you taught me. goodbye mama.' Lucy thought to herself as she packed all the things that she had.<p>

"ok. lets see, do I have everything? clothing, books, quill, paper, instructions mama gave me that I'll use when I'm ready. Yup! That's everything.

...

GEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE TODAY!? I MEAN...I mean why on my birthday? why mama?" Lucy broke down and cried. Her, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the only blue fire dragon, Aurora, broke down and cried. she didn't know that there was an eleven year old boy who was going thru the same thing

* * *

><p>Igneel!" a boy with pink hair called. "IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU? FATHER!" the poor boy was too busy to notice that he had cried.<p>

"GEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Igneel!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>again sorry if it's bad. hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. the meeting

**Hey readers! I'm glad that you guys like my story! you guys are awesome! I'm sorry that the first two are so short. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dot own Fairy Tail, but if I did, I'd die of happiness!**

* * *

><p>(Pinky's POV-we all know that it's Natsu but still I think it's funny to call him Pinky-)<p>

"IGNEEL!" I ran through the trees shouting my foster father's name until I was at a clearing. There I saw a blond girl with brown eyes and a blue scarf going on a rampage, destroying anything and everything that was in her way. I noticed that her hands were covered in blue flames.

_is she a Dragon Slayer like me?_ I thought.

"Hey Pinky! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?!"

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV)<p>

I had just finished taking out my anger on the poor forest when I saw this with - what is that, PINK HAIR!? PFF! any way, this boy with pink hair and a white scarf _staring_ at me in my home I was already pissed off that mom left so I decided to call him out on it.

"Hey Pinky! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?!" it was more off a statement then a question but who cares.

"Sorry Blondy.i didnt know that this was your home.i was looking for Igneel, m foster father. he disappeared last night. im sorry for disturbing you."

"Your dragon desapaired to?"

"ya I'm Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel."

"Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Arura."

* * *

><p>(time skip 7 years later)<p>

"and that's when master found us and razed us in the guild." A hot busty blond with brown eyes and a killer smile said.

" 'AY LUCE YOUR TELLIN THAT STORY AGAIN?" A pink haired teen with a dragon like attatude shouted across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. I know it's a drag waiting but I had school progects and well you know.<strong>


	4. I'm sorry

I am so sorry for the ultra long wait. I'm re watching Fairy Tail to make sure that this fan fic is supper awesome for you guys. plz wait a little longer. again I'm so sorry for the wait


	5. Sad

To everyone that enjoyed my first Fanfiction, I'm SO tarebly sorry. I had the Idea, but I could not finish it. So I am putting it up for addoption. It ripps my heart out to have to do this, but I'd mutch rather see this become something people enjoy then watch it be forgotten. Thank you all.


End file.
